


Just You and Me

by NeonDreams



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, avibang, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Dan never thought this could happen until the day he met Danny Sexbang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been seeing a lot of Avibang on Tumblr and thought I'd give it a go. Enjoy!

Dan doesn't really know how it happened. Thinking back, he knows it started with dreams. Dreams where he had sex with himself, only it wasn't himself. It was Danny Sexbang, an actual separate person. He asked Arin about it but he never really had any sex dreams like that. The dreams didn't happen often, maybe once every two weeks or so.

Things really started to get weird when he came home from the Grump Space one night to hear music coming from upstairs. Dan lived alone and he knew no one was coming over tonight. Panicked, he grabbed an old baseball bat from the coat closet and slowly walked upstairs. As he got closer, he recognized the music as Rush. He paused outside the bedroom and listened. Someone was singing with the music. Or was that one of his recording? Frowning hard, he slowly opened the door then slammed it open, bat held high. A man in skin tight blue spandex and matching, feather lined cape was dancing and singing in the middle of his bedroom. Dan stared at the long, dark curls swayed with his movement and he was dumbfounded. The man turned around and Dan was met with his own face staring back. He screamed.

"Hey wow, no need for that." The man, himself?!, flapped his hands at him. "Calm down!" He grabbed Dan's shoulders and gave him a shake. Dan fell silent.

"What the fuck?!"

"What, you don't recognize me?"

"You- it's not possible."

"Um, I'm standing right here."

"You're me!"

"Kinda." The doppleganger let go and stepped back. He stood with his hip canted and his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm Danny Sexbang."

"No I'm Danny Sexbang."

"No, you're Dan Avidan." Danny started to pace. "I'm you but not."

"You're... my stage persona?"

"Yeah." Danny stopped to look at him and smiled.

"This can't be real." Dan fell onto his bed, his hand in his hair.

"You, I'm real alright." Danny sat next to him and smirked. "Trust me, I checked." He placed his hand on Dan's thigh and Dan jumped up.

"Oh no, no way. No you have to go."

"Where? I exist through you. Because of you." Danny stood. "I have no where to go. I'm you, remember. This is my house too."

Dan stared at him and ran a hand through his hair. He paced a bit, glancing at Danny. "How do I make you go away?"

"Well that just hurts Daniel." Danny pouted, his hand over his heart. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" Dan just stared at him. "We have sex dummy." Dan flushed bright red and backed up. "We've had sex before."

"Those were dreams." Dan backed up into the wall. Danny stood and approached him. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Didn't stop you before." He kissed Dan's neck and he groaned. Danny smirked against his skin and palmed at Dan's groan. He gasped and slipped out of his reach.

"This is too weird." He backed up to the bed.

"No one has to know I took you to pound town." He wiggled his eyebrows and walked towards him again.

"Please don't." Dan scrubbed a hand over his face. When he opened his eyes, Danny was in front of him.

"Just once then I'll be gone." Danny pulled at the ribbon of his cape and it fluttered to the floor. He pushed the straps off his shoulders and down his torso. He ran a hand over his chest hair and smirked. Dan had watched the whole thing. He pulled at the spandex gathered around Danny's hips and pulled down, revealing a bright blue thong. Dan blushed. "You like?"

"Shut up." He straightened while Danny stepped out of his clothes, kicking off his shoes. Dan pulled off his shirt and while his arms were trapped, Danny leaned in to kiss his chest and neck. Dan groaned softly and let his shirt drop to the floor. Danny pushed him onto the bed and worked to get his jeans off. Danny was clearly hard and Dan wasn't hard behind. Danny mouth at Dan's erection through his briefs and Dan moaned. "You're better at this then I thought."

"I'm as good as you." He sucked on the tip through the fabric, making Dan groan.

"No, I meant..." He panted slightly. "When I created the character, he, you, were suppose to be bed at sex."

"Was I? Or is that just want you're telling yourself." He smirked up at him. Danny kissed up Dan's body then kissed his mouth hungrily. Dan tangled his fingers in Danny's hair and tugged. Danny gasped and Dan smirked. "Do that again and there'll be trouble." Dan tugged harder and Danny rocked his hips again. Their erections rubbed together, making both men moan in pleasure. "Enough of this, I want to fuck you now." Danny stood up and took off his thong. Dan propped himself up on his elbows.

"Excuse me, you fuck me? I'm pretty sure I fucked you in my dreams."

"Did you?" Danny grabbed the lube and a condom. "Roll over Avidan." He smirked and gestured with his hand. Dan pulled off his briefs and rolled over onto his stomach. "Just relax baby, I'll take good care of you." Danny kneeled between his legs and rubbed at his ass. Dan rested his head on his fold arms. "Get on your knees, it'll be easier." Dan shifted and felt Danny's finger on his hole. He gasped and tensed. "You gotta relax." Dan heard the pop of the lube cap then felt a slick finger press at his hole. He gasped and moaned, tensing then forcing himself to relax. Danny rubbed his other hand over his back and down his thigh. "Easy." He said, soothingly. He slowly pushed his finger into him and waited for Dan to get use to it. "how are you feeling?"

Dan was panting now. "G- good. Don't stop." Danny smirked to himself.

"I won't." He slowly pushed his finger in deeper, searching for his prostate. He moved his free hand to stroke Dan's cock to keep him relax.

"Hng." Dan mumbled, his hips rocking. Danny pumped his finger in and out for a while, wanting to take things slow and not hurt Dan. "More, please." Danny pulled out his finger and added more lube before pushing two fingers in. He found his prostate then and Dan cried out. "I'm gonna come."

"I haven't even got my cock in you yet. Please don't come." Dan was panting hard as Danny added a third finger with more lube. Dan could feel it dribble down his thigh. Danny rubbed Dan's prostate, making him whine. "You like that baby?" Dan nodded into the pillow. Danny pulled his fingers out and shifted. He grabbed his cock and rolled the condom on. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He moaned. Danny slowly pushed into him and Dan cried out. Danny rubbed his sides and stilled.

"You good?" Dan nodded and squirmed, pulling a gasp from both of them. "Fuck, you're so tight baby." He rocked his hips, slowly thrusting into him. Dan arched his back, pressing his hips back hard. He reached down to stroke himself. Danny snapped his hips, his cock hitting Dan's prostate. He cried out again.

"I'm gonna come." He mumbled.

"Not yet, not yet." Danny gripped his hips tight and pounded into his ass. Danny panted and mumbled curses. Dan groaned and stroked his cock faster.

"I'm coming!" He came hard across the sheets and went limp. Danny thrusted a few more times before coming with a groan. His hips stilled and he slowly pulled out, took the condom off and threw it away. Dan had rolled onto his back, away from the rapidly cooling pool of cum on the bed. Danny lied next to him.

"Fuck, that was great." Dan was already starting to drift asleep. Danny smiled and watched him. "It was great, right Dan?"

"Mm." He curled up on his side, half way to sleep.

Danny smiled at the ceiling. "It was great."

~~~~

Dan woke in the morning, his mouth tasting stale and shivering from not sleeping with a blanket. He slowly sat up, his muscles sore. He looked at the other side of the bed to find it empty. He looked for Danny's clothes but knew the only one he'd find would be his own costume in the closet. Dan knew Danny was gone, like he said he was. He stood to strip the sheets when he saw a note.

 

See you soon  
\- DS xx

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at twinklesbrightly.tumblr.com


End file.
